Lil' Red Ichigo
by animeloverbk201327
Summary: This is red riding hood with a bleach twist to it. Some hybrids are thrown in there too. It's boy x boy so if you don't like, don't read. It's rated M for later on if I decide to continue this story. I do not own bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pretty much little riding hood except with a bleach twist. The story takes place before the fight the shinigami had with the espada.**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**Ichigo POV**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a fox human hybrid. At the moment I'm in the middle of a creepy ass forest with a basket that contains a picture album of my family, some food made by Yuzu and I have an axe strapped to my back, I don't know why . . . but I do. The worst part is I'm walking through this creepy ass forest while a full on storm is happening and I didn't bring an umbrella. Oh! There's one thing I forgot to mention, I'm deadly afraid of thunder and lightning!

Now, let me explain how I got into this predicament.

**Flashback **

"Come on Ichigoooo my sssoooooonnn, pleeeaaassee go visit your godfathers, Aizen,Gin and Tousen for meeeee!" Isshin is currently begging on the floor and trying to pull off a cute puppy dog face and failing. "I don't want to, old man!"

"Oh, Misaki! Our son is going through his rebellious stage! Whhhhyyyy!?" Isshin jumped over to a giant picture of his late wife and began rambling on and on about random stuff. "There house is in the middle of the woods and they always pinch my cheeks really hard and it hurts. Plus they're all kind of creepy!" Isshin grabbed Ichigo's leg and tried another puppy dog face and it was really starting to freak Ichigo out.

"What are you going to do there anyway? And why can't you go?" Isshin jumps up and tries one of his sneak attacks while talking. "Because my son! You're godfathers want pictures of you 3 when you were kids and I can't go because I promised to take Yuzu and Karin to a soccer gaaaaaame!" Ichigo quickly dodges and Isshin crashes into the floor. "Okay, fine I'll go!"

"Oh, thank you my son!" Yuzu walks over with a bag, an axe and a map. "Here you go Ichi-nii, just follow the map and I put some food in the basket in case you get hungry." Ichigo takes all the items but he's confused by the axe. "Why do I need an axe?" Yuzu gets a big smile on her face. "You'll know when it happens."

**End of Flashback**

"Why is the forest so scary!? At least the trees catch most of the rain so I'm not too wet." Lightning strikes near Ichigo. "Eeeekkk! Um, I mean . . . that was a close one." Ichigo hears rustling behind him. "Whose there?! Come out now!" A pack of wolf hybrids come out of the shadows all around Ichigo. Ichigo's attention is instantly drawn towards a 6 foot and blue-haired wolf that seemed to be the leader. "Lookie here boys, we've found ourselves a little fox!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Please tell me if I should continue writing this story or if I should just delete it. You're reviews will be much appreciated! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lookie here boys, we've found ourselves a little fox!"

Ichigo looked around scared and remembered all the stories and warnings he heard about wolves. He never really worried about them though because wolves don't usually go after foxes. Ichigo grabbed the axe strapped to him and held it up to where the blade was facing the blue-haired wolf. "Stay back!" The blue wolf smirked.

"Awww, the little fox is scared." The wolf hybrids around him snickered. From behind the blue hybrid a beautiful more green-ish blue-haired hybrid walked out. "Grimmjow stop messing around, you're scaring him." The female hybrid walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo tried to swing his axe but the hybrid caught the handle and threw the axe far into the woods. Then she grabbed Ichigo, "It's okay little fox. My name is Neliel Tu and that's Grimmjow. Are you lost?" Nel began hugging Ichigo with some sort of death grip.

Ichigo blushed while being hugged by the big breasted beauty. "Stop it! Let go of me!" Ichigo began pushing Nel's face and trying to get away. During this time grimmjow studied the boy paying attention to his features. Grimmjow noticed he had a slender body, honey colored eyes, cute fluffy ears and a cute fluffy tail attached to a nice ass to go with them.

Grimmjow walked over and grabbed Ichigo out of his sister, Nel's, grasp. "Give him back Grimmjow" Grimmjow stared at his sister for a moment with a contemplating look then said, "No!" with a very possessive tone. Ichigo went from one pair of arms to the other and although he wasn't happy with either he liked Grimmjow a bit more because at least he could breathe when the bluenette held him. Grimmjow had his arm rapped around the foxes waist and held him to where they were face to face.

Ichigo blushed for a moment as he felt Grimmjow's 8 packs while trying to push him away. Ichigo turned his head to the side. "Let go of me!" Grimmjow let go of Ichigo and he stumbled back and fell. "What is a little fox doing all the way out here?" Ichigo got up. "I'm just trying to get to my godfathers house and my map got wet, so I'm partially lost and partially not, okay!" Grimmjow looked kind of confused. "How could you be both lost and not? Idiot!" The thunder began growing louder and the lightning seemed to be striking closer and closer. Ichigo began to shake, his tail curled up in between his legs and his ears flattened on his head. Then his eyes began to tear up.

At the sight of this all the wolves stared frozen like a deer in headlines, including Grimmjow. Grimmjow wanted to rape the adorable hybrid right then and there so bad. While holding back his growing lust Grimmjow walked over and grabbed Ichigo and held the fox against his chest. When Ichigo regained his composure he yet again started pushing Grimmjow away and this time not only did he feel Grimmjow's rock hard abs but his monstrous strength glued them together.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment and finally got a good look at the bluenette's features. His eyes were electric blue and, although he noticed at first site, he had beautiful blue hair to go with them. His lips looked so soft and moist, for a moment he was hypnotized and then he tried to get away again.

Grimmjow knew he had to do everything possible to get him. Remembering there conversation from earlier he decided he would help Ichigo get to his destination. It would take about a day in normal conditions but because of the storm it'll take about two. The den wasn't that far from the house but it will be night time by the time they even reach the den in this weather. His plan was perfect, now he just had to perform it.

Knowing his sister, Nel wouldn't approve of taking the fox home with them mostly because she loved little creatures and did everything she could to help them Grimmjow made a proposal. "I think we should help this little fox find his way, you guys don't mind do you?" All the wolves eagerly agreed because it would mean more time with they're new fluffy friend.

While they were walking Grimmjow made all the other wolves stand in the back with Nel while he got to know Ichigo better. Grimmjow learned that Ichigo had 2 younger sisters, a crazy dad and sadly his mom died some how but he didn't ask for details. Ichigo told him how he got stuck having to take the trip through the woods.

Grimmjow felt very lucky that he happened to stumble upon the odd house once when he was roaming around with some of his friends. When they went in to investigate there were 3 creepy guys who wouldn't stop talking about someone they called strawberry. This must be the strawberry they were talking about.

Today was Grimmjow's lucky day he was talking to a complete babe and once in a while the storm would scare the complete babe and he would bury his face in Grimmjow's chest. Then it started raining harder. "Ichigo why don't you spend the night in my den its closer and it'll keep us dry?" Ichigo's face lit up. "I'd love to get out of the rain! It isn't far is it?" Grimmjow's face grew a devilish smile. "No, not at all."

Grimmjow turned around and looked at his shivering pack. "Hey everyone, were going to sleep in the den tonight and we'll head out tomorrow!" The entire pack howled and hoorayed with excitement as they headed towards the dens.

**~The Den~**

The entrance to the den was covered and out of view and hard to get to. Grimmjow offered to carry ichigo there but he respectfully declined and by respectfully I mean it went something like this: "Ichiberry it's going to be pretty steep soon, do you want me to carry you?" Ichigo's response. "No way, Dumbass! And don't call me that!"

Ichigo always thought a wolves den would be a cold, messy, hard place that he never, ever wanted to be. To Ichigo's surprise, it was more like a castle than anything else. The wolves said they simply made the entrance small and hard to find because they didn't want any unwanted trespassers. Ichigo couldn't believe it! There were millions of rooms, with beds and tables and lights. The wolves were there own little civilization, it was impossible to believe and everything was draped with the beautiful colors of nature.

Ichigo felt like he walked into wonderland. Not only was the place humongous, it almost seemed like there were enough wolves to occupy all the rooms. Grimmjow was welcomed back by the entire pack and at the moment Ichigo was feeling very threatened. Mostly because of the great amount of wolves surrounding him and saying things like: "He looks so cute and delicious" or "I've never had fox before" or even "He smells so good!"

Ichigo also notice that the mass of hybrids separated himself from Grimmjow. He began searching the crowd for the eye popping blue and then he was suddenly lifted by the collar of his shirt. Ichigo twisted his head around and he was about to start complaining but he stopped when he saw a familiar blue. Grimmjow grabbed his legs out from under him and held him like a princess.

"Grimmjow put me down!" Grimmjow looked around for a moment. "Are you sure?" Ichigo turned his head to see a huge group of wolves drooling over him. Ichigo let out a small squeal and jumped up and grabbed Grimmjow's head and sat on his shoulders. "Whoa! Ichigo I can't see!" Ichigo moved his hands to Grimmjow's neck.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" All the wolves turned to listen. "This fox is named Ichigo and he's my property, so nobody is allowed to touch him and tonight we are having a party to welcome him to our den for tonight." Ichigo blushed at the thought of being Grimmjow's property and then thought about the other thing Grimmjow said. "A party?" Grimmjow looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Yup, I probably won't see you for a long time after this so I want to make this meeting memorable." Grimmjow's real thoughts: I have to get you drunk so it's easier to push you down.

"Everybody get out the booze and start the karaoke!" Moments later everyone was drinking and a pair of wolves was singing on stage. Drink after drink was being handed to Ichigo and although he wasn't usually a heavy drinker he was shoveling drinks down faster than anyone in the room.

**~Ten minutes later~**

Ichigo is completely drunk and currently straddling Grimmjow's lap and burying his red face in his chest. Grimmjow found the perfect chance to strike and took it. "Hey Ichigo, I think you should go to sleep. Why don't we head to my room?" Ichigo looked up at him. "I can still drink more." Ichigo started mumbling sounds that didn't seem to be part of any language. "Come on." Grimmjow tossed Ichigo over his shoulder and slipped out of the room undetected.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I need reviews, followers and favoriters(yes I know that's not a real word) to keep me going. The more you review the faster I update!**


End file.
